


Just Remember, You'll Always Have Your Family by Your Side.

by XxEvalineRosexX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxEvalineRosexX/pseuds/XxEvalineRosexX
Summary: When Tommy was held helpless by Dream, he felt like he was trapped for eternity. And what was even worse, was that he is a hybrid, which made Dream even want to keep him more.He just wished to leave, to have his existence to disappear, but that wouldn't please Dream now would it?Dream would do everything in his power to keep Tommy alive and isolated from everyone else.But what would happen, when one his family members found him?Hell was bounded to appear on Dream and boy it would not end up pretty.He now remembers, that he has his family with him."Just remember Tommy, you will always have us by your side. Don't forget."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

If he knew that he would have ended up this way, he would have ran away. If only he knew.

Despite all of what's been going on, he couldn't BARE to acknowledge that all of this was his fault.

He refused to admit it.

If it wasn't for the discs, he would not be here. If only he helped his older brother away from ascending into his madness, he would've still been alive. If only he knew how others felt and understood their positions, he wouldn't have lost them.

If only he cared more and considered his best friend feelings, he would have still been there with him.

So many if's. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. This is only the thing that he wished for! But no, instead, he gets trapped by a man who has no morals except for his only desire for control and power.

To reign over everyone else and the nation! That was his only objective. And so he shall get it.

No, no way he will let that man just do whatever he pleases, is what he thought. But when it comes to it, he was absolutely POWERLESS.

And that's what Dream wants. For him to be powerless and to only obey and be obedient towards his only friend.

He no longer has any control over Dream or for himself. He was just a toy. A toy that was just used as a puppet held by the puppet master.

And Dream wanted it to stay that way. For eternity.

Gasping for air, he quickly launched himself up on the bed. Panting heavily with gasps mixed in between. He bends his knees up over to where he can hold them against his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs. Holding it closed to his torso.

He wishes to disappear. To be gone and join with Wilbur in the after life. He shook his head, whispering to himself rapidly, calming himself down, and telling himself to never say that.

He can never let Dream hear that. If he did, he would be punished. As to why? Who knows?

All he knew was that Dream wants him alive. As if he holds a special value. Tommy himself could never see what was so special about him. So special, that Dream wants no harm coming to him and protecting him from the world outside.

Tommy put both of his hands on his head, raking through his hair. He needs to calm down, he can't panic. Not now.

Exhaling slowly, he labored his breathing. His heart slowly thumped back to normal rate.

"Tommy?"

Tommy held his breath. He slowly looked up and saw a figure looming over his body. He saw a white circular mask with a smile on it that looked down on him. His heart gradually started racing, feeling like it was thumping against his ribcage. His blood that felt like it was pumping through his ears. His throat immediately dried up with whimpers that were made in the back of his throat.

He couldn't take it any longer. He was suffering. He just can't take it anymore!

And what led to panic soon led him hyperventilating.

Dream instinctively held Tommy in his arms. Soothing him down with his hand rubbing around in a circle on his back. He was trying to comfort him. And surprisingly, it did.

Tommy soon calmed down, leaning in by Dream's touch. The warmth was now consuming him and he never wanted to let it go.

He was craving for touch. Even if it was simple, he still wants it.

He leaned in, burying his head into Dream's chest. His arms went limping as if there was no circulation of blood coming through. He wanted to stay like this forever.

He heard comforting words that were whispered in his ear. A hand that strokes the back of his head.

"There there," Dream whispered softly, "I'm here."

Those are the words that Tommy wanted to hear. There's no one out there that EVER did the same thing that Dream is doing right now. And that was being there for him and being his company. Being there for him when Tommy needed it.

He smiled wearily. Soon closed his eyes slowly as he felt sleepy. Darkness that now surrounds him, leaving nothing else but utter black void.

"Sleep, my little lamb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on AO3! Not to mention it's also my first fanfic that I have ever written about a block game.  
> Anyways! I just wanted to say that I'm new to this fandom that I have stumbled upon, so please, don't be afraid to correct me! I will gladly take your corrections and work on it as soon as I can!  
> Also, if you have any recommendations as to what I should post next or any ideas for what I should add, come tell me! I will put your suggestions into consideration.  
> That's all! Thanks for taking to your time reading this and I welcome you all new readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being proposed by Dream to go out and have an adventure with him? Sounds like a dream, am I right? 
> 
> And so, he agrees and accept the term with Dream into heading out into wilderness. Not like he's in one anyway. Although, he was unsure if what Dream was plotting is a trap, or not.

All he could feel was emptiness. Yet there was a touch, a spark of electricity that jolted throughout his whole body. Sending nerves that woke him up.

Tommy rubbed his eyes, not noticing that there was someone else that was looking down upon him. Watching him.

The teen slowly took in his surroundings. He then realized he fell asleep. Oh...

"I see you're awake." The voice said with caution. Mostly calmed, but cautious.

Tommy tilts his head up. He was correct. It was none other than Dream, the malicious man himself.

He suddenly realized he was in the man's grasp, but didn't move. He stayed still. He can already tell that Dream was thinking hostile thoughts. However, he thinks that it wasn't toward him. At least, he thought.

The only thing that Dream ever did to him was punishment. At other times, however, he would treat the boy with fair share and sometimes even let the boy play with his trident. Even letting him roam around, but he must have Dream's supervision and have him around at all times, to warn him that he must not be far off and reminding him that he has limits in his freedom.

It wasn't enough for him, but he let it be. As long as he gets half of his freedom, he was fine with it.

"Dream?" He croaked out. His vocal cords were merely working. He could barely even say a complete sentence. Only word by word pops out. That was it.

"Shh, no need to speak." Dream spoke in a calm, alluring manner.

He never felt this...peaceful. If this keeps up, he may then as well go back to sleep. But he was sure that Dream wouldn't like that, so he didn't.

Tommy nodded, blinking to get his full vision back working. He felt like his sight had gone worse. As well as his sense and hearing.

"Tommy, would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

That got his attention. Adventure? Hadn't had those in a while. Tommy looked at Dream, facing his mask. He was skeptical as to what was Dream planning and he for sure knows that it isn't anything pleasant.

He tilted his head, with a confused expression that was written over his face. And Dream seems to get the hint.

"You know, just a little expedition."

Yea, sure. 'Expedition.' Tommy at first thought that Dream was playing tricks on him and was testing him to see if he either went or not. To see if he eagerly says yes and just went on with it.

To see how he will respond if others then Dream asked him to go with them. Running away per say.

But, he wasn't quite sure.

It will be either Dream was taking Tommy outside and wanted to give him a little walk and stretch his legs, getting him some fresh air, or to see if Tommy rejected as he should when querying by others.

He'll take the risk. He wanted to get out once in a while. Of course, by Dream's permission. And so he did.

"Ok..." He choked out in response. He hated how he was right now. The situation he was in, but he wanted to stay with Dream as crazy as it is.

This was unhealthy for him and he knows it, but there's nothing he could do about it.

Unless...not if his family has to say anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnddd chapter 2 is out! I've planned some chapters ahead and kept it in my draft! But I probably shouldn't do that and take some more time on my story before just going for it like crazy. So for now, I'll start doing that. For the sake of my sanity and for you guys of course.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'll try to keep it as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dream and Tommy was out 'spending time' together, a certain piglin hybrid was out after having an argument but soon will dispersed when he comes back.  
> So during his time for his and friend and him to cool down, he decided to take a walk in the forest.
> 
> And that's when the unexpected happened.
> 
> 'Since when did he got more worse?'

Was it stupid to go out while your were in the middle of a heated argument with your old friend that you've known for what seems like years? Perhaps, but it was necessary for him. He left his friend in the house who was pestering him about a stupid little thing that just seems to tick his friend off.

But if he was honest, he found it hilarious. Not that he will admit it in front of Phil, of course. Somehow though, they both will get over it. Especially Phil.

To calm himself down, he just simply took a walk and sometimes searched for resources when found one that was needed. Two birds with one stone, right?

He hums a tune as he strolls around in the peaceful environment that he mindlessly found himself in. There were endless trees and rows of bushes that carried fruits such as blueberries, cherries, and so on. The leaves that were gathered around in a pile but some spreading across everywhere, were bright red fading into orange. Interpreting that it was soon to be Autumn. Maybe Techno's favorite season.

He just found it the most relaxing season minus the little chills. He didn't like the sudden breeze that flew by through his body every time he stepped out of the cabin. He certainly finds it annoying as to see he was a piglin hybrid. And piglin hybrid is more used to hot temperatures. Heck even above 101° and it will still mean nothing to him.

His usual home was in the nether. That's where he was born, so it makes sense. He, however, did not get along with the other piglins as they saw he was half piglin and half human. So whenever they see him around, they just ignore him. Paying no attention. And he was fine by that. Not like he needed it anyway.

Techno bends over and picks up a stick and a rock from the ground. He then used the rock to sharpen the stick's end. He didn't bring his pocket knife with him because he left his what-was-needed-supplies at home, so he had to use the stick seeing it was the only option. Of course, he had his axe, but he didn't want to use it on the tree. Seeing it was not necessary and that it wouldn't help make the mark, knowing that it wasn't pointy.

He first holds the stick around 30° against the rock he picked up and starts rubbing it off against it. When the rock was heavily damaged and transformed into charcoal after being used repeatedly, he used another one and kept going until he got the point he wanted.

After a few minutes, he got off of his knees, grunting in pain signaling that he was on his knees for too long, and headed toward the tree he wanted to mark on.

He made a X mark on the bark of the tree, not too big, not too small. Just the right size for him to see and perhaps to come back to.

After marking, he kept the stick in his grip and continued on forward.

After being mostly in his trail of thoughts, (and listening to the voices inside of his head) he didn't realize there were two figures that were passing by across from him. He instantly went on guard and immediately drew out his battle axe, the Axe of Peace is what it was known for, from his back that has straps that were going down diagonally across his torso all around, with a custom bag to carry his axe.

Instead of yelling out, he stealthily sneaks around. He was good with getting around without getting caught. That is one of his strengths. He has many others as well that he was expert in with lots of experiences, but that's to be mentioned later on.

He debated whether he should invisibility potion or not, but turned down the choice. He didn't need it, as to see it was only two people. So it should be fine.

But what he didn't know, that the two that were in front of him, were people that he knew. Oh he knew them very well, but he was mostly surprised when he saw the one next to the green, homeless man. It was Tommy. And boy does he look terrible!

He could see the bags that were shown underneath his eyes. The clothes he was wearing were raggedy and dirty that had muds and dirt specks splattered on his lovable bright shirt that was no more and his jeans. Not to mention, he has no shoes at all. He was walking on his bare feet. Man, that must hurt a lot, having no protection to protect his feet from the solid ground.

His what used to be light blue eyes that were once sparkled with happiness and the mischief that glinted in his eyes, was now dull. His hair was all messy. Seeing that it was tangled and his strands of hair just sticks out everywhere. God, he could barely even tell it was Tommy. He only knew it was him because of his barely noticeable colors of his favorite t-shirt and his green bandana that symbolizes his best friend's color.

Techno knew he shouldn't pity and feel sympathy for the kid, but he couldn't help it. He didn't mention it out loud, but he considers him as his young annoying brother. He didn't per say hate him, his feeling was neutral toward the gremlin child. But he did quite find him annoying, however, he noticed it was just the kid's persona, so he has nothing to say against him.

"Tommy, stay right here. I must check on something real quick. Behave, alright?"

The teen solemnly nodded. He was frowning, with his eyes that grew more duller when Dream left him. AGAIN.

Techno saw this as an opportunity to be able to persuade the child into coming with him. To take him under his care.

And so he took it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize real quick because I rushed in this chapter and I wanted to post it before my motivation go down. So again, I'm sorry!

Tommy was left ALONE, again. He was desperate for Dream to stay with him and was about to plead for him to stay or at least to bring him along, but he kept quiet. He just nodded, letting Dream do whatever he has to do. That's it. He just stood there like an obedient dog he was. How did he end up this way? He always did things the way he WANTED it to be. Always being mischievous and NEVER listens to what adults have to say. But sadly, that's not the case anymore.

"Hey, Tommy!"

Tommy jumped from his place, startled. His eyes widened in fear, but his fear immediately went away when he saw it was...Techno? Since when he was here? Has he been here all along without them noticing?

"T-Techno?" His voice croaked out again. He was just as surprised as Techno was when he saw him with Dream and the state he was in.

"Tommy, what the hell happened to you?" Techno asked with concern laced in his tone, but also with anger. And that's when Tommy's knees started to wobble, shaking with pure fear. There was that tone. It was the same tone that Dream used when he saw Tommy doing something he was not supposed to.

"I-I'm sorry." Tommy's voice quivers with guilt, but he wasn't sure why. It was just Techno, so why is he apologizing? Maybe because Techno is just as cruel as Dream? Surely not. He tried to reassure himself that Techno wouldn't do that...right?

Tommy's trust issue went skyrocketed. He can't trust anyone anymore! As everyone else can't trust him either! It just keeps repeating itself like a deja vu and he just can't stand it anymore!

"Tommy. Please listen to me, alright? Just give me a chance." Listen? Give someone a chance? Tsk, he did that too many times already and look where that got him.

And somehow, his spunky little attitude got back, "Trust? Listen? Giving someone a chance? Scoff I'm done with that shit Techno." Tommy said with pure venom. He truly lost himself, but then again, he wasn't. It was just like the old Tommy. Despising people whom he has given too many chances, just to be betrayed once again.

"Tommy, I know what's going and I want you-" "To what?" Tommy cut him off, his brow furrowed with resentment. "To what Techno! Fucking want me to come with you? And what's going to happen next, huh?! Next thing you know, you're just going to throw me under the bus and betray me!" Techno's face stayed the same. He provoked him, but that was good. At least Tommy still has his spunky attitude. That was good.

"I'm not going to betray you, Tommy. Tell me when I have ever betrayed someone? When all I did was stated what I want and told them plenty of times of what I'm after. So please, tell me." Techno crossed his arms, with the axe still in his hand. He quirks his brow up, waiting for Tommy to answer. Tommy, however, was speechless. It seems he got his point proven and Techno smiled with victory. He then again tries to convince Tommy to come with him.

He may lost his other brother, but he for CERTAINLY will not lose his younger brother. Put this as a fact.

"Tommy, I've proved my point, so please...come with me." His unoccupied hand was extended toward Tommy, who just backed up in uncertainty and contemplated on what he should do. Should he go or not? If he did, he would get in terrible trouble by Dream and possibly get the most harsh punishment he has ever received by him, but if he did he'll also get to be free from his tormented life! However, if he doesn't, then he will just be forever trapped.

"Techno...I-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was stopped by a hand resting on his shoulder. Tommy slowly looked up and saw that fucking mask. It was Dream...

"Tommy...what are you doing?" Dream asked, his tone was full of annoyance and he was clearly aggravated. Not only toward him, but also toward Techno.

Dream looked up to see Techno standing there. He clenched his teeth and his fist quickly curled up. "Techno." In response, Techno huffs through his snout with fury, "Dream." Saying his name with disgust. He wanted to kill Dream right on the spot, but if he did, he knew for a fact Dream would just use Tommy as a hostage. He once teamed up with Dream, so he knows how Dream acts in a situation like this.

"Techno, what are you doing here?" Dream asked with a...murderous smile that was hidden behind his mask. Oh how that mask with a smile can hide everything. Every single hidden intention.

"I can ask the same thing, Dream." Techno snarled back. His piglin side started showing. His tusks gleamed with the same murderous intent and was as sharp as a toothpick. And when that side was showing, so did the voices.

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! KILL HIM! SHOW NO MERCY! DIE! DIE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!

Techno stands by, staying quiet...only focusing his eyes on Dream. Waiting for the right moment to strike. He predicted Dream's movement in case he ever makes a move, or when Techno strikes.

Three...two...one... the sound of a metal was clashed against the sound of a plastic cracking.

Dream was taken in by surprise when Techno suddenly attacked him. Techno's axe didn't fully go through Dream's mask, but it'll certainly damage it.

And that was another thing he was good at. Being unpredictable. He always kept his face straight so his opponent can't predict his movements and attacks. He at first stands still, giving him some time to think and recollects his strategies and strengths. Using them wisely.

It was like the game of chess, but the king fights alone.

Tommy was struck by surprise, but also in awe. Techno just fucking surprised attack this green bastard! How fucking awesome! Nothing amaze him more than seeing the blade in action! For a second he was hyped up, but then realized he just got himself more in trouble. He quickly changes his expression and is hit by fear again.

"Hey! Gremlin child! Come here!" Before Tommy could react, his boney, cold hand was quickly taken by the hand of Techno and was taken away. Simply running away before Dream gets back on his feet.

As he was led by Techno, he looked behind and saw Dream kneeling on his knees, his hand holding the mask, preventing it from falling down. He then saw Dream's green glowing eye and it sent chills down Tommy's spine. He quickly turned away, but instead of fear, this time it was a smile.

Does this mean...he was free?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm sorry for not posting lately. I've been busy with some stuff and my posting schedule is fucked up. But anyways! Chapter 5 is now out! :D

He didn’t know if this was a miracle or not, but it doesn’t matter! He’s free now! Free from the hellhole he has been living in! Free from the green bastard! If he wanted to celebrate, he would, but now his concern has turned to Techno. His train of thoughts has been circling for a while now. And the main top question he has is why the hell did Techno help him? Was it out of pity? Sympathy? No, it couldn’t be. Techno is not the kind of guy who feels pity. No way. 

Or maybe...he is? 

For most of the part, Tommy was following behind Techno but kept his distance. Who knows, Techno might turn around and stab him right through his heart. Tommy shudders at the thought, now holding more of his range away from Techno, where he can have most of a head start to run. 

He may die twice, but he will NOT die by this pigman in the middle of nowhere! Nowhere where no one can find his body. 

It was silent for most of the trip. Just nature making music and the sounds of snow being crunched right underneath their shoes. Tommy couldn’t help but feel eerie about the situation he was in now. Of course, if it were with Dream, it would be different, but Techno...he’s...different. Yes, he knows how Techno acts most of the time. Considering he’s been with this man since he was around...6? Maybe? Eh, the point being was that Techno was still the same man from their childhood. Albeit, there were some changes…

Techno kept walking, not even looking behind him to see if Tommy was still there. He trusts Tommy will not run away, as long as he doesn’t pull a stupid move that makes Tommy alarmed and flee. 

He knows that Tommy is a smart guy, he is! It sounds stupid, but Tommy is very vigilant and has strategies. Not in socializing, but in battle, he’s a different person, and with the left of his determination and courage, he protects his friends even if he was injured. He is not selfish, and Techno can see that in Tommy. But ever since Tommy was exiled, Dream must have done some fucked up shit that messed Tommy up. That BROKE him and his spirit. 

Usually, Tommy would be making a fuss and be loud, but this Tommy he’s witnessing right now is not the Tommy he knew. 

Whatever Dream did, he fucked up for messing with his younger brother. 

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at Techno’s house. It’s not a house, more like a cabin that is suitable enough for them to live. Techno looked over his shoulder and saw Tommy was still behind him. After reassuring himself that Tommy is still there, he walked up the little steps onto the porch and opened the door. He stepped to the side and gestured to Tommy to go in. With reluctance, Tommy passed by Techno and was soon welcome with warmth when inside. 

Tommy felt a smile slowly crawl on his face. However, he didn’t forget about his awareness of Techno. 

Changing out of the dirty, worn-out clothes he was in, Techno spared him with some old clothing that was now not fitting for him. Tommy skeptically took it and wore it, it seems to fit his size, so it was all right, and he didn’t mind.

Techno also provided him some food, seeing how skinny Tommy’s body was, holding a skeleton look. He could see Tommy’s ribs poking out as Tommy changed into his clothing.

Of course, he would expect Tommy to reject his meal. He gets that. Techno repeatedly assures him that it was not poisoned or tampered on. It took a lot of tries, but he finally managed Tommy eating his meal. 

When finished, Techno escorts him to his room, where he can sleep. As Tommy looked around, Techno stated that if he ever needed anything, he could call him. Tommy gave a little motion gesture with his hand, interpreting that he heard him and wanted him to leave.

Closing the door, Techno sighed. But he was now relieved. Now without having to worry about Tommy, he always reminds himself that he’s here. He could easily tend to go by his side whenever needed. 

_ Yea, this could work. _

Albeit...some eyes were spied upon by them.


End file.
